1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) encoding technology, and more particularly, to an HEVC encoding device and a method for determining an intra-prediction mode using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, the development of digital TVs (DTVs), mobile devices, various on-line video streaming services, and the like facilitates an access to multimedia content, thereby increasing the demand for high-definition images. Accordingly, high-performance video compression technology is needed to send high-definition images.
High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) is a video compression standard having a compression performance two times that of H.264/AVC which is an existing video compression standard. However, the HEVC has a high computational complexity. Recently, research for reducing the computational complexity of the encoder without performance degradation is needed for real-time processing. In particular, motion estimation occupies 70%˜80% of the amount of computation in an HEVC encoder, and thus has been a main research field for reducing the computational complexity.
A conventional mode determination algorithm segments a coding unit (CU) from a depth 0 to a depth 3, performs prediction at a prediction unit (PU) level, and determines the size of the CU having an optimal cost function. Because such a method performs PU level prediction for blocks in all cases and calculates a cost function, a computational complexity is increased. Accordingly, a new mode determination method having a low computational complexity is needed.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2014-0043014, published on Apr. 8, 2014 and entitled “Method and Apparatus for Image Encoding.”